


Ownership

by yorkybar (Kymethra)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymethra/pseuds/yorkybar
Summary: 295 words written from ambiguous point of view of one of the boys after the other has been flirting.Thanks to Dorothy for the beta.





	1. -

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

He knows I’m angry with him. He can see it in my eyes. This is what he wants. He wants my control to snap, for me to push him against the wall and take him. It is the way things are between us. He flirts with others in public to see how far he can push me. And he knows my possessive streak will demand that I assert my ownership when we are alone.

It has always been a battle of wills between us. A struggle for dominance. Neither willing to submit entirely to the other.

I have it in my mind now to conquer him. This time he will admit my ownership. 

This time I will be the victor.

I stalk towards him. An animal after its prey. He moves slowly backwards, taunting me with his eyes, and the mouth I know so well. Eventually we reach an impasse, his back is against the wall. He has gone as far as he can. I am close enough for him to see the lust in my eyes, to taste the breath that escapes from between his lips.

And I pounce.

He gasps just before our lips meet. He tries to take control of the kiss, but I won’t let him. Instead, I execute my plan. He is expecting violence, but instead I give him tenderness. I can’t win him with passion alone.

So I will use emotion.

I wrest control and change the tone of our exchange. He does not expect this. He is not prepared to battle both our feelings. We have never visited this temple before. I pour every ounce of feeling I have into the kiss and worship him.

His body is mine.

And from this day, I will possess his heart.


	2. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy strikes as one of the boys watches from across the room

  
Author's notes: Jealousy strikes as one of the boys watches from across the room  


* * *

I have this possessive streak. I can’t help it. I don’t like it when people don’t acknowledge what is mine.

The only problem?

When my claim on something isn’t public knowledge.

He likes to test me. His eyes flick over to mine, laughing. He knows I am having to keep tight reign on the urge I feel to walk. No, run. To run over to the rival house’s table and stop that girl he calls ‘just a friend’ from putting her hands on MY property. 

One day I’m going to claim him in front of all our peers. It’s too dangerous right now though. There’s too much at risk for both of us.

And so I sit here. Seething. Watching the sole object of my desires as he laughs and jokes with his friends in a way he never does with me. Jealousy bubbles beneath the surface. Here is a part of him I don’t own. He doesn’t know just how much I want to have it all.

I plan on showing him exactly that later on.


End file.
